


My Beautiful Star

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is totally Allura's best man tho, F/F, I forgot quite a few characters so bare with me, also Jet is the ring bearer, but in a good way, cute little wolf carrying the rings omg, like Vrax and Coran are there i just didn't write them in, this whole thing is so damn gay it kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: The story of the Altean and the Tritonan, from love at first sight to their first born.





	My Beautiful Star

Comet ran quickly to the cell at the far end of the room, Jet following close behind. He took out a dagger from under his shawl and stabbed the lock panel, which opened the cell door.

Inside, Nebulara sat in the corner meditating. Her clothes were tattered and torn, and her skin was bruised and bloody.

‘Neb…?’

The woman looked up.

“Comet…? Is that really you…?”

Comet ran over to her, hugging her tightly with tears in his eyes. ‘I missed you so much, Neb…’

Vrax watched with a slight smile, and Allura stood stunned in gay silence.

\-----

“Shiro, I don’t think I can do this,” Allura whispered as she held her instrument closer to her chest, her confidence wavering. She was about to ask Nebulara to be her girlfriend by playing a song Shiro taught her called “Hey Soul Sister” on an instrument similar to a ukulele.

“Allura, I have full confidence in you. You’ve been practicing for weeks, you’ve got this,” Shiro placed a hand on Allura’s back reassuringly.

“Oh it’s not that, it’s just… what if she says no? What if she doesn't like me?” Allura shrunk back slightly.

“Look, if I know one thing, it's that you two were meant for each other. There's no way she could say no. I can tell, trust me,”

Comet stepped out from behind the two. “And if I know my sister, which I do, she’s going to say yes. Just put your heart into it and let your voice shine,” he smiled.

“You also seem to be completely oblivious to the constant flirting going on between you two,” Lance leaned against the wall with a slight smirk. “But if it doesn't work out, I'm still here,”

Comet and Shiro both smacked Lance over the head in sync. 

“Ow! Okay jeez, I'll be quiet,” Lance rubbed the back of his head, backing off.

“Don’t mind him, just think about your future girlfriend,” Comet smiled again. “Now go,”

Allura took a deep breath, stepping out from behind the corner and into the sitting room. She began strumming the instrument, catching Nebulara’s attention, who was sitting on the couch next to Keith.

And she began singing.

“Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I let you go and blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream, I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out of my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight

Well you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
So gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be, with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight”

As the song finished, Allura took a deep breath and glanced over at Nebulara, waiting for her reaction.

Nebulara, with a soft smile on her face, stood up and made her way over towards Allura, whose heart was pounding just like the beat of the song.

“Allura… you have the most amazing singing voice I've ever heard,” Nebulara placed a hand on Allura's cheek.

“Thank you… Nebulara, I'd like to ask you something,” Allura placed the instrument onto the ground beside her, then brought her hand up to Nebulara's, placing it on top of hers.

“Anything,”

Allura laced her fingers between Nebulara's, a blush dusting over her face.

“Will you… will you be my girlfriend?”

Nebulara’s smile grew wider. “I was actually just about to ask you the same thing. I was talking to Keith about how I could tell you about my feelings for you, but it looks like you beat me to it,”

“So this means…?” “Yes, I'll be your girlfriend,”

Allura grinned, taking hold of Nebulara's other hand. “I didn't think you liked me back, Lara,”

Lance popped his head out from around the corner. “Oh my god, you guys have been flirting with each other since you met, how did you not-” Shiro covered Lance's mouth and Comet yanked him back behind the wall.

Keith chuckled and stood up from the couch. “I'll get him out of here so you two can talk,” he stepped over to where Lance was being held back by Shiro and Comet, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him away.

The women laughed quietly, still holding each others hands. Allura looked over at Shiro and Comet, Shiro giving her a thumbs up and Comet winking before stepping off to leave them be.

“Oh, men. They really are something,” Nebulara chuckled. “I'm glad I like women. Specifically this woman,” she leaned forward and gave Allura a quick peck on the cheek.

Allura blushed again. “Me too,”

\-----

“Queerly beloved, we are gathered here to-gay for a very special occasion,” Shiro spoke to the small crowd. “On this day, we are celebrating one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words that shall unite Allura and Nebulara in marriage,”

“Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together,”

“This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you two. It is a symbol of how far you've come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one. And now, our brides have a few words to share,” Shiro stepped back a bit as Allura and Nebulara stepped towards each other, holding hands.

Allura spoke first. “Nebulara, as long as I've known you, you've been the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet. As cliche as it sounds, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. When we rescued you from the Galra, I never thought we would have come this far. We've been through so much together, and I know even more is to come, but I know that we'll make it through together. You are the love of my life, Nebulara. My queen. And if my mother and father were here, I know that they would want you to be a part of our family as much as I do,”

Next, Nebulara spoke. “Allura, my princess, my beautiful star. You've changed my life. I feel like the luckiest woman in the universe to be able to call you mine. After the tragedy of losing my parents and my people, I thought I would never find someone to love. But then you and the paladins reunited me with my brother, giving me hope that I would live to find the love of my life. And I did. You are my shining star, Allura, and I couldn't ask for anything more,”

Both women had a few tears in their eyes, and in the rows of chairs in front of them, Hunk was almost full on sobbing. Pidge, sitting next to Galaxio, held his gloved hand, both of them with small smiles on their faces. Keith and Lance were also smiling, but Lance looked like he was about to start crying like Hunk.

Shiro stepped forward and turned to Comet, who was standing next to Nebulara. “May we have the rings, please?”

Comet smiled, grabbing the small pillow that held the rings off of Jet's back and holding it out to the couple. They each took a ring, holding each others hands again right after.

The women exchanged rings, then looked back up into each others eyes.

“I now pronounce you partners for life, you may kiss the bride,” Shiro smiled, stepping back once again.

Nebulara placed her hands on Allura's hips, dipping her down as they shared their first kiss as wives. A bright purple light filled the room, then slowly dulled back down.

A cheer erupted from the small crowd, and Lance began sobbing, holding tightly onto Keith.

Allura giggled, looking up at her wife. “You didn't tell me you were going to soul bind us,”

Nebulara smiled. “I couldn't help it. You're my beautiful star,”

\-----

Allura held the bundled newborn in her arms with tired eyes. Nebulara leaned over her, a grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

“She's beautiful,” Allura whispered.

“She has your hair color and ears,” Nebulara ran her fingers through her wife's white hair, which matched her daughter's little tufts on her head, as well as the signature Altean pointed ears.

The child slowly opened her eyes, revealing two shining silver irises and looked up at her mothers.

“She has your eyes, Lara,” Allura smiled.

Nebulara kissed Allura’s forehead. “What should we name her?”

“I was thinking that we should follow your planet's naming tradition. She does have your skin color after all. What do you think about Celestia?”

Nebulara smiled wider. “I love it. Celestia… It's perfect. Just like you, my beautiful star,”


End file.
